


Parole

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Persona 4, Adachi+/Souji, parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parole

He cannot believe that the kid is waiting for him. He can't believe he's not a kid anymore. Looking into his eyes, he can tell that he's only taking the steps from one prison straight into another.


End file.
